The present invention generally relates to self-expanding endoprosthetic devices including self-expanding intraluminal vascular grafts, generally called stents. More precisely, the present invention relates to stents made of radiopaque nitinol that can be used in essentially any body lumen.
Stents are typically implanted in a body lumen, such as carotid arteries, coronary arteries, peripheral arteries, veins, or other vessels to maintain the patency of the lumen. These devices are frequently used in the treatment of atherosclerotic stenosis in blood vessels especially after percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) or percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) procedures with the intent to reduce the likelihood of restenosis of a vessel. Stents are also used to support a body lumen, tack-up a flap or dissection in a vessel, or in general where the lumen is weak to add support.
During PTCA procedures it is common to use a dilation catheter to expand a diseased area to open the patient""s lumen so that blood flows freely. Despite the beneficial aspects of PTCA procedures and its widespread and accepted use, it has several drawbacks, including the possible development of restenosis and perhaps acute thrombosis and sub-acute closure. This recurrent stenosis has been estimated to occur in seventeen to fifty percent of patients despite the initial PTCA procedure being successful. Restenosis is a complex and not fully understood biological response to injury of a vessel which results in chronic hyperplasia of the neointima. This neointimal hyperplasia is activated by growth factors which are released in response to injury. Acute thrombosis is also a result of vascular injury and requires systemic antithrombotic drugs and possibly thrombolytics as well. This therapy can increase bleeding complications at the catheter insertion site and may result in a longer hospital stay. Sub-acute closure is a result of thrombosis, elastic recoil, and/or vessel dissection.
Several procedures have been developed to combat restenosis and sub-acute or abrupt closure, one of which is the delivery and implanting of an intravascular stent. Stents are widely used throughout the United States and in Europe and other countries. Generally speaking, the stents can take numerous forms. One of the most common is a generally cylindrical, hollow tube that holds open the vascular wall at the area that has been dilated by a dilation catheter. One highly regarded stent used and sold in the United States is known under the tradename ACS Multi-Link Stent, which is made by Advanced Cardiovascular Systems, Inc., Santa Clara, Calif.
In expandable stents that are delivered with expandable catheters, such as balloon catheters, the stents are positioned over the balloon portion of the catheter and are expanded from a reduced diameter to an enlarged diameter greater than or equal to the inner diameter of the arterial wall by inflating the balloon. Stents of this type can be expanded to an enlarged diameter by deforming the stent, by engagement of the stent walls with respect to one another, and by one way engagement of the stent walls together with endothelial growth onto and over the stent.
Examples of intravascular stents can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,331 (Boneau); U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,568 (Gianturco); U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,516 (Hillstead); U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,877 (Pinchuk); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,154 (Lau et al.), which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The problem with some prior art stents, especially those of the balloon expandable type, is that they are often stiff and inflexible. These balloon expandable type stents are commonly formed from stainless steel alloys and the stents are constructed so that they are expanded beyond their elastic limit. As a result, such stents are permanently deformed by the inflation balloon beyond their elastic limits to hold open a body lumen and thus maintain patency of that body lumen. There are several commercially available balloon expandable stents that are widely used; they are generally implanted in the coronary arteries after a PTCA procedure mentioned earlier.
Stents are often times implanted in vessels that are closer to the surface of the body, such as in the carotid arteries in the neck or in peripheral arteries and veins in the leg. Because these stents are so close to the surface of the body, they are particularly vulnerable to impact forces that can partially or completely collapse the stent and thereby block fluid flow in the vessel. Other forces can impact balloon expandable stents and cause similar partial or total vessel blockage. For instance, under certain conditions, muscle contractions might also cause expandable stents to collapse partially or completely. The collapse occludes the lumen and restricts blood flow in the vessel in which they are implanted.
Since balloon expandable stents are plastically deformed, once collapsed or crushed they remain so, permanently blocking the vessel. Thus, balloon expandable stents under certain conditions might pose an undesirable condition for the patient.
Self-expanding stents as the name implies self-expand through the properties of the material constituting the stent. The inflation force of a balloon catheter is usually not necessary to deploy this kind of stent.
Important applications including those mentioned above have prompted designers to seek out superelastic shape memory alloys to exploit the materials"" properties in their self-expanding stents. Examples of applying superelastic nickel-titanium alloys to a self-expanding stent and other medical devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,665,906; 5,067,957; 5,190,546; and 5,597,378 to Jervis and U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,569 to Dotter. Another example is disclosed in European Patent Application Publication No. EP0873734A2, entitled xe2x80x9cShape Memory Alloy Stentxe2x80x9d. This publication suggests a stent for use in a lumen in a human or animal body having a generally tubular body formed from a shape memory alloy which has been treated so that it exhibits enhanced elastic properties. The publication further suggests use of specified ternary elements in a nickel-titanium alloy to obtain desired engineering characteristics.
Use of a ternary element in a superelastic stent is also shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,893 to Zadno-Azizi et al. As a general proposition, there have been attempts at adding a ternary element to nickel-titanium alloys as disclosed in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,381 to Mitose et al.
Clearly, self-expanding, nickel-titanium stents are useful and valuable to the medical field. But a distinct disadvantage with self-expanding nickel-titanium stents is the fact that they are not sufficiently radiopaque as compared to a comparable structure made from gold or tantalum. For example, radiopacity permits the cardiologist or physician to visualize the procedure involving the stent through use of fluoroscopes or similar radiological equipment. Good radiopacity is therefore a useful feature for self-expanding nickel-titanium stents to have.
Radiopacity can be improved by increasing the strut thickness of the nickel-titanium stent. But increasing strut thickness detrimentally affects the flexibility of the stent, which is a quality necessary for ease of delivery. Another complication is that radiopacity and radial force co-vary with strut thickness. Also, nickel-titanium is difficult to machine and thick struts exacerbate the problem.
Radiopacity can be improved through coating processes such as sputtering, plating, or co-drawing gold or similar heavy metals onto the stent. These processes, however, create complications such as material compatibility, galvanic corrosion, high manufacturing cost, coating adhesion or delamination, biocompatibility, loss of coating integrity following collapse and deployment of the stent, etc.
Radiopacity can also be improved by alloy addition. One specific approach is to alloy the nickel-titanium with tungsten yet not lose the engineering benefits of the superelastic material. What has been needed and heretofore unavailable in the prior art is a superelastic nickel-titanium stent that applies tungsten to increase radiopacity yet preserves the superelastic qualities of the nitinol.
The present invention is directed to a radiopaque stent for implantation in a body lumen and comprises a tubular-shaped body having a thin wall defining a strut pattern; wherein the body includes a nickel-titanium superelastic alloy, and the alloy further includes a ternary element including tungsten. As a result, the stent is highly radiopaque as compared to a similar structure made of medical grade stainless steel that is coated with a thin layer of gold.
Self-expanding nitinol stents are collapsed (that is, loaded) and then constrained within a delivery system. At the point of delivery, the stent is released (that is, unloaded) and allowed to return to its original diameter. The stent is designed to perform various mechanical functions within the lumen, all of which are based upon the lower unloading plateau stress. Therefore, it is crucial that the ternary element alloyed with the binary nickel-titanium does not diminish the superelastic characteristics of the nickel-titanium.
To achieve the sufficient degree of radiopacity yet maintaining the superelastic engineering properties of a binary nickel-titanium, preferably, the radiopaque stent of the present invention includes tungsten whose atomic percent is greater than or equal to 5 and less than or equal to 12. In various alternative embodiments, the atomic percent of the nickel is approximately 50.8, the atomic percent of the titanium is a maximum of approximately 40, and the atomic percent of the tungsten is approximately 10.
With such compositions, the stress-strain hysteresis curve of the present invention radiopaque nitinol alloy closely approximates the idealized stress-strain hysteresis curve of binary nickel-titanium. In other words, the present invention generally preserves the engineering qualities of the nitinol alloy yet improves upon its radiopacity.
The present invention further contemplates a method for providing a radiopaque nitinol stent. In a preferred embodiment, the method entails providing a tubular-shaped body having a thin wall, wherein the body includes a superelastic nickel-titanium alloy and the alloy further includes tungsten; and forming a strut pattern; wherein the stent is highly radiopaque. The step of providing a tubular-shaped body includes melting nickel with titanium and tungsten and cooling to form an ingot, hot rolling the alloy, cold forming the alloy into a cylinder, drilling the cylinder to form tubing, cold drawing the tubing, and annealing the tubing.
In a preferred embodiment, an austenite finish temperature (Af) of the superelastic alloy in the stent is greater than or equal to zero and less than or equal to 30 degrees C. Also in the preferred embodiment, the Nixe2x80x94Tixe2x80x94W ingot prior to melting includes an austenite finish temperature (Af) of greater than or equal to 0 degrees C. and less than or equal to 20 degrees C. The Nixe2x80x94Tixe2x80x94W tubing includes an austenite finish temperature (Af) of greater than or equal to xe2x88x9215 degrees C. and less than or equal to 0 degrees C.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying exemplary drawings.